Riders of The Night
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: In a world ruled by crime and terror, only few heroes emerge. Two brothers kept their identities secret from their family for years. Now the time has come to protect and serve only them. Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame! Ichigo! Nigo! Double Riders!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Kamen Rider which belongs to Toei.

Author's note: I deleted this story... I don't remember why... Well here it is again!

Riders of The Night:

Prologue: A hope in the darkness

Rain coated Domino city, and lightning coated its foggy night time sky. Thunder roared and frightened a few citizens. Fear was nothing new to the people of the city. The once gorgeous metropolis had decayed into a slum that criminals held in the palms of their bloody hands.

Murderers, thieves, dealers, and whores held the true power in the city. The police force who was supposed to stop these activities had become nothing more than a well-kept façade. High ranking officials were more than willing to turn a blind eye to crime in exchange for a large pay out. Many arrest that police officers made were the product of a bribe made by some criminal who didn't want to deal with competition. Many police officers who actually fought the crime wave were usually found dead in a gruesome scene, or simply vanished.

During the day the city was able to maintain its once proud image to a degree. People were usually smiling and enjoying themselves as long as they knew where to avoid. During the night however almost the entire city turned into a hotbed of crime, impulse, and passion. Finding a safe place was comparable to finding water in a desert.

People were indulging in an immeasurable number of illegal activities. Sex, drink, and drugs were so easily available. People younger and younger were losing their innocence by joining gangs, stealing, taking drugs, selling their bodies, and committing murder.

Many people shed a tear at the memory of what their city once was while at the same time people moaned in blind pleasure. Like many cites these problems had existed before, but in a very small degree. It took only a few years for the city to become what it now was. Hope for improvement was a very scares thing in the city, so people either moved if they could, or if they could not they prayed for the strength to endure what was to come.

What they did not know was hope was speeding down the wet city streets.

The dark streets of Domino were illuminated by the head lights of two motorcycles. They speed down the streets and caught the eyes of all nearby. People were confused by the sight. Some assumed the two were members of one of the many gangs that strangled the city, but some of the wiser ones knew the two weren't wearing anything that indicated they were in a particular gang. What they didn't know was they were both the light that would illuminate the darkness of the city, and the cloth that wash away the city's tears.

The two had fought criminals all across the nation, and now due to a grim discovery they knew they had to return to their home city. As they continued to ride they couldn't believe what had happened to the city they both loved. They knew had to use their wide variety of skills to cleanse this city as they had many others.

Their names were Atemu and Yami Muto. Two brothers who were determined to protect and serve the people they loved. Soon the people of Domino would cheer, while criminals dashed in fear. Atemu and Yami would soon be known throughout the city be another name. The one they had made for themselves some time ago. The heroes of Japan… Ichigo... Nigo... Kamen Riders.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Kamen Rider The First which belongs to Toei.

Riders Of The Night:

Chapter 1: Washing away a brother's blood

_"Nii-San! Something terrible has happened."_

_"Mana, what's wrong?" _

_"It's Yugi… He…" _

_"What happened?" _

_"He's been shot!"_

The doors of Domino City general hospital opened with a loud thud as two leather and denim clad tri colored men charged in. The brothers Atemu age twenty nine, and Yami age twenty two made no time to acknowledge the front desk and headed up the stairs. They were fatigued from the four hour motorcycle ride from Kyoto, but they had a destination the needed to reach. The only information they received from their sister's frantic phone call was that Yugi, the youngest of the four Muto siblings was in the hospital with three gunshot wounds in his chest.

"This way!" Atemu said as he and his younger brother reached the fourth floor.

The pair rushed down the hall that was nearly silent at four o'clock in the morning. Soon after some search they reached the waiting area they were told to find. They saw three people sitting there with fright and concern present on their face. One of them was a teenage girl who had a head of long flowing red hair and very blood shot eyes that she had trouble keeping open. She was being held by a scruffy blonde teen that was clearly doing his best to comfort her. With them was an older girl with long brown hair and a dark tan that Atemu happened to share. She was anxious and like the younger girl her eyes were blood shot, and were evidence that she had been crying. With the sound of the Atemu and Yami rushing over she looked to them and quickly ejected from her chair.

"Oh thank god!" She said as rushed into their arms and hugged them both.

"Are you alright Mana?" Atemu asked immediately.

"I'm fine." The twenty four year old Muto replied.

"We got here as quick as we could. How is Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He is going to be okay. He went through surgery, but he isn't up yet." Mana informed her brothers who each let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell us what happened now?" Atemu asked.

"I-I can tell you." The three of them heard a timid voice say. Atemu and Yami looked past Mana to see it was the red haired girl who spoke.

"Are you sure you are up for this Shizuka-Chan?" Mana sincerely asked.

"Shouldn't we get home?" The blonde haired male suggested.

"I already told you I'm not leaving Onii-Chan. I'm not leaving Yugi!" The girl replied before she stood and shifted her attention to the brothers. "You must be Atemu and Yami. I've heard a lot about you. I-I'm Shizuka, I'm Yugi's girlfriend." She said.

_Girlfriend?_ They thought unanimously.

"This… i-is all m-m-my fault." She was able to say with letting herself cry.

"Shizuka it wasn't your fault." Her brother reminded her.

"Jonouchi is right." Mana agreed.

"Let her speak." Atemu said coldly with a pair of crossed arms. Shizuka and her brother both found themselves intimidated by the strong gaze of Yugi's crimson eyed tan elder brother. "Well?" He said coldly with irritation when Shizuka failed to speak.

"Why don't you sit down Shizuka-Chan" Yami said when he sensed her fear and anxiety. "May I call you that?" He asked politely.

"Yes" Shizuka replied with a light smile as she followed Yami's instructions and sat down. "This is Katsuya." She said as she motioned to the blonde haired teen.

"Call me Jonouchi" He said. "Yugi has been my best friend since we started high school. He talked about you a lot. He said only good things." He said as he sat next to his sister.

"Thank you." Yami said as he sat down across from Jonouchi and Shizuka. "Could you tell us what happened Shizuka-Chan?" Yami asked.

"Me and Yugi were leaving the movie theater on west fortieth street. We go there every Saturday." Shizuka began. "We were walking back to his place when…"

"What happened?" Atemu asked angrily between his closed teeth and again frightened Shizuka while her brother put a calm hand on her slightly shaking shoulder.

Yami turned in his seat to face his brother. "Atemu" Yami said vocally and used his to face to tell his brother he needed to stop speaking to Shizuka in such a harsh manner. "Take your time" Yami instructed her kindly. "It's okay" he added.

"Two guys pulled up next to us on their motorcycles. I didn't recognize one of them, but the other was Honda Hiroto." Shizuka said.

"He used to be a friend of mine and Yugi's until he joined the Violet Blood Brotherhood." Jonouchi added.

"Local gang?" Atemu muttered to Mana, who gave him a nod in response.

"They came up to us and Honda tried to touch me. He's always had a thing for me." Shizuka explained. "Yugi pushed him away from me, Honda pushed Yugi back, and that's when Yugi punched him in the face." Shizuka described.

"Yugi punched someone?" Yami asked in disbelief. His youngest sibling was never the violent or confrontational type in his eyes.

"That's not all." Shizuka replied. "Yugi fought both of them and was winning. Honda got mad and… p-pulled out a gun…"

"You don't have to go on." Yami said as he took a hold of her trembling hand. "Thank for telling us what happened. You've been a great help." He said.

"I'm so sorry. He was protecting me… if I had done more…"

"It's okay Shizuka-Chan." Yami replied. "If you interfered you could have gotten hurt. The whole reason he fought them is so you wouldn't get hurt. As long as you are ok I'm sure he will be happy." Yami assured her.

"That's just like Yugi" Shizuka replied.

As Yami smiled and thanked Shizuka, Atemu's facial expression remained one laced with agitation and anger. Without saying anything to the people he stood with he began walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mana asked her brother before Yami, Shizuka, and Jonouchi looked at him for an answer.

"I need to care of some business." He nearly whispered without turning back to the group. "Goodnight." He said before he walked away.

Yami sighed when his older brother left. He knew his brother was going to call their cousin back in Kyoto, and Yami knew from his brother's tone and body language alone he was out for blood.

"Yami-San…" Shizuka said lightly. "Atemu-San... doesn't like me does he?" She asked.

"No, no, no" Yami replied. "He just… doesn't warm up to people too quickly." Yami clarified. "I'm sorry if he scared you. He just wants to know who hurt Yugi. I know for a fact he doesn't blame you, so please don't think he does." Yami asked.

"I understand." Shizuka replied with a small smile of relief.

"I'm glad." Yami said before a moment of silence fell amongst the group. "So how long have you and Yugi been dating?" Yami asked to lighten the mood.

"A little over two years" Shizuka replied.

"Two years!" Yami exclaimed before he turned to Mana.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything!" Mana defended.

"I asked Yugi not to tell anyone." Shizuka explained. "My father didn't want me dating and…"

"She didn't trust her own Onii-Chan enough to be nice to her boyfriend." Jonouchi joked.

"You are nice to Yugi because he is your best friend." Shizuka replied. "If he wasn't you would threaten him every time you saw him." She added.

"That's not true. I wouldn't be worried since you are taller than him." Jonouchi clarified and earned a laugh from Yami and Mana.

At that moment a doctor with long black hair and a dark tan exited a room, and approached the group. "He's ready for vistors, but I must ask it be quick, he is need of rest." She said.

"Thank you Dr. Ishtar." Mana said before her, her brother, Jonouchi, and Shizuka entered Yugi's room.

The seventeen year old laid in the hospital bed with a few bandages around his stomach and arm, and cuts and bruises around his torso, while he laid there connected to an IV. He turned his attention to door and looked with widened eyes when he saw a head of tricolor hair similar to his own.

"Anii…" Yugi said tiredly.

"I wish I was here for a more of a happy occasion." Yami said. He was only able to see his other two siblings maybe two or three times a year, and contact was usually very hard to keep since he joined his brother's "profession" at the age of eighteen. He didn't want his time with Mana and Yugi to be anything other than enjoyable

"How do you feel?" Mana asked.

"Not that bad." Yugi replied. "I'm sore and a little tired, and I'm glad that's all the irritation I feel." Yugi replied.

"Yugi…" Shizuka said as she kneeled by Yugi's hospital bed. "I'm so sorry…" She said while fighting back her tears.

"It's okay Shizuka-Chan" Yugi said before he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You're okay right?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine" Shizuka replied. "When are you going to start thinking about yourself?" She asked with a light laugh.

"You come first." Yugi replied and received a blush from his young love.

"Yugi I'm very glad you treat my sister so well, and I can't thank you enough for protecting her, but I have to let you know how sappy that sounded." Jonouchi said and Yugi's siblings laughed once again.

"My little brother is a romantic… I can't believe it." Yami said as he pulled a chair next to Yugi's bed.

"Isn't it adorable?" Mana asked the older of her two younger brothers. "He's a poet too."

"Hey that's private!" Yugi exclaimed with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"I see you're still going through everybody's stuff." Yami said to his sister as he got comfortable in his seat.

"I wasn't going through his stuff!" Mana defended. "I was doing laundry and a piece of paper fell out of his shirt pocket." She explained.

"That doesn't give you the right to read it." Yami replied.

"I just looked at it to see if it was important and if Yugi would need it, or if I just should just throw it away." Mana insisted.

"Right" Yami replied and did not even try to hide the fact he was still unconvinced. He was having a fun time being with his siblings and Yugi's friends. He found himself very relaxed and happy. It was a feeling he didn't have all too often anymore so he enjoyed it as much as he could when he came by it. It was a feeling he knew Atemu experienced even less. Since it had been sometime since Atemu stepped outside Yami guessed his assumption was correct, and that this Hiroto Honda person, would learn the gravity of his actions. "Are you going to be alright here Yugi?" Yami asked his little brother.

"I should be fine." Yugi replied before a smile found it's way to his face. "Lucky aren't I?" He asked rhetorically.

Yami smiled. "That you are" he said. He then turned his attention to his sister, Jonouchi, and Shizuka. "Would you mind if Yugi and I had a few moments to ourselves?" Yami asked.

"We'll wait outside until your done." Mana said on their behalf. "Just remember what the doctor said." Mana reminded her younger brother.

"Of course Onee-San." Yami replied as Mana led the two teens out of the room.

"I love you." Shizuka said to Yugi before she exited the room.

"I love you too." Yugi replied as the door to his room closed.

"I told you you'd find a pretty girl who loved you." Yami teased his younger brother.

Yugi blushed. "I guess I have haven't I?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Yami replied. "Shizuka-Chan told me what happened. You should realize what you've done." Yami said. "You've put your life on the line to protect someone you cared about. You've done something very special tonight." Yami reminded his young brother. "You're a hero. Not just in Shizuka's eyes, but in mine as well."

Yugi sat there relatively stunned. "Do you mean that Anii?"

"Indeed I do." Yami replied.

"You're not mad at me?" Yugi asked.

"Mad at you!" Yami exclaimed. "How could I be mad at my own brother for getting shot? This isn't your fault Yugi. You didn't ask for any trouble." Yami reminded him.

"Anii... Onii-Sama is mad isn't he?" Yugi asked.

Yami leaned back in his chair, and looked away from Yugi for a moment as he rubbed his mouth. "Yugi... I want to make it very clear that Atemu is not mad at you, but he is mad, as I am, and as the rest of us are." Yami explained before he took a brief pause. "Yugi I'm going to tell you a little about me and Atemu's business but only a little do you understand?"

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"You see Yugi... There's a reason we haven't told you, or Onee-San about what we do." Yami explained. "We just want to keep you safe."

"Is it true that you have been working for Seto-San?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied. "We work within a division of Kaiba Corp... that is not talked about much... and never will be..." Yami paused again. "To put it simply," He began. "There are a number of criminals who have gotten in Seto's way in the past... and we've been dealing with them... and at the same time we've tried to help whoever is in need. _Not just that sadistic tyrant._ Yami thought to himself.

"By dealing with criminals do you mean..." Yugi began.

"I can't say anymore Yugi. Atemu would sooner see me die then to have you know anymore." Yami said.

"Wow..." Yugi replied. "I... don't know what to say to all of this..."

"There is nothing to say Yugi." Yami told him. "Because you are not to repeat this conversation to anyone, especially not Atemu. Is that clear?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied. "Thank you for trusting me Anii... It's nice to have some answer as to what is going on." Yugi said. "I promise not another soul will hear what I have heard." Yugi promised.

"That's my boy." Yami said as he began ruffling through Yugi's hair. "I'm sorry by the way. You know how much I hate being the authoritative figure."

"I know." Yugi replied. "You do a good job though." Yugi promised.

"Thanks." Yami said as he stood up and put his chair back in it's proper place. "You just focus on resting ok?" He said to his brother.

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?" Yugi again rhetorically with a smile.

"True." Yami agreed.

Yami let the other three in the room, so they could each say their goodbyes, and wish Yugi the best of luck with his recovery. All them promised to return tomorrow before they left Yugi with the opportunity to have a good night's sleep.


End file.
